Boneka Daruma
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Pada malam itu, memori tentangmu kembali datang mengetuk pintu hatinya ... membuat pikirannya kembali terngiang-ngiang akan sosok yang kini telah menjadi masa lalunya yang kelam ... sosok yang sampai detik ini masih dicintainya./SasuSaku/AU/Oneshoot/RnR?


"Sasuke-_kun_! Lihat ini!" Seorang wanita berseru dengan nada riang seraya menunjukkan dua lembar tiket kepada seorang lelaki berambut _raven_.

Lelaki yang gadis itu panggil dengan nama 'Sasuke-_kun_' itu menoleh, "Hn? Apa itu, Sakura?"

"Ini adalah tiket liburan ke Kyoto. Tadi pagi _Kaa-san _memberikannya kepadaku," jelas Sakura—nama wanita itu—dengan sorot mata penuh kebahagiaan. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung sempurna.

"Hn. Lalu, kenapa kau menunjukkannya kepadaku, eh?" tanya Sasuke singkat. _Onyx_-nya kini kembali fokus menelaah berkas-berkas perusahaan.

Perkataan Sasuke kontan membuat bibir Sakura mengerucut sempurna.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_ … ayo kita pergi ke Kyoto," rengek Sakura sembari mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke, membuat lelaki Uchiha itu menatap permata giok Sakura dengan pandangan kesal.

"Tidak mau," respons Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke-_kun _… kau tidak mau mengecewakan dua orang sekaligus, 'kan?" tanya Sakura pelan seraya menunjuk ke perutnya yang mulai membesar. Jika didengar dari nada bicaranya, Sakura terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu—air mata—agar tidak keluar dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Oh, baiklah, Sakura. Kita akan pergi ke Kyoto saat liburan menyambut tahun baru tepatnya tanggal 29 Desember," ucap Sasuke pelan, membuat binar mata Sakura yang tadinya sempat meredup kembali memancarkan sorot kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," tutur Sakura seraya mencium singkat kening Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Kau telah menyelamatkan dua orang yang penting dalam hidupmu," ujar Sakura disertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hn."

_**Disclamer**_

**Naruto **_**is **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lrynch Fruhling **_**Proudly Present**_

_**A **_**SasuSaku **_**Fanfiction with the title**_

**Boneka Daruma**

_**Warning**_**_**

_**_Chara Death, Alurnya cepat**_

_Don't Like? __Don't Read!_

.

_Pada malam itu, memori tentangmu kembali datang mengetuk pintu hatinya_—

—_membuat pikirannya kembali terngiang-ngiang akan sosok yang kini telah menjadi masa lalunya yang kelam_—

—_sosok yang sampai detik ini masih dicintainya._

_D_**a**r**u**m**a**

—_keberuntungan, kemenangan, kelulusan, perwujudan cinta._

_**Special For Mysticahime and Savers**_

_._

_Happy Reading_—

"Sasuke-_kun _… apa kau sudah membeli kartu pos untuk tahun baru nanti?" tanya Sakura seraya melirik kalender yang terletak di sebuah meja kecil, tak jauh dari kursi malah yang sedang ia duduki

"Belum," jawab Sasuke santai sambil menyesap _black coffee_ kesukaannya.

Sakura terbelalak kaget. "Kau bilang apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau belum membelinya?"

Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, aku belum membelinya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya menatap bola _emerald_ Sakura.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Sekarang sudah tanggal 28 Desember, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau masih tidak mengerti maksudku, hah?" ucap Sakura nyaris berteriak tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kurasa otak jeniusmu cukup pintar untuk mencerna maksudku, Sayang. Jadi, kuanggap kau mengerti. Sekarang pergi ke toko buku dan beli kartu posnya," tutur Sakura pelan namun tegas.

"Tapi—"

Tangan halus Sakura mengambil sebuah bantal, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tidak menerima alasan dalam bentuk apa pun. "

"Baiklah, Nyonya Uchiha," ujarnya pasrah seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"_Good boy_," ucap Sakura tersenyum puas.

.

.

"Ini kartu posnya," ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan satu _pack_ plastik bening yang berisi 50 buah kartu pos.

"Apa 50 lembar ini cukup, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

"Hn. Jika tidak cukup kau beli saja lagi sendiri," kata Sasuke seraya mengelus puncak kepala istrinya.

"Sudah, ya. Aku mau istirahat dulu," lanjut Sasuke seraya mendaratkan ciuman singkat di kening Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pertanda setuju, "Istirahatlah yang cukup. Jangan lupa, Sasuke-_kun _… besok kita harus ke kantor pos terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke stasiun."

"Hn. Kau juga jangan terlalu capek. Kasihan kandunganmu," ujar Sasuke sebelum menutup rapat pintu kamar.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, 'kan?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh sejenak, menatap kedua _onyx_ pekat Sasuke yang sekarang memantulkan sosok maya Sakura. "Tidak ada, kok. Kau tenang saja. Kau sudah mengambil kartu pos yang ada di meja ruang tamu, belum?"

Pria itu mengangguk seraya menunjukkan kartu pos yang ditulis Sakura, berisikan rentetan kalimat ucapan selamat tahun baru serta harapan-harapan baru.

"Bagus," ucap Sakura tersenyum senang, "ayo pergi, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menggandeng tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Hn," respons Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil memanjangkan pegangan pada koper besar yang akan kalian bawa ke Kyoto.

Tanpa disengaja, _viridian _Sakura merekam sosok Sasuke saat ia tersenyum sehingga membuat semburat tipis kemerahan singgah di kedua pipi Sakura. Wanita sempat tersenyum malu walau senyuman itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja.

"Aw." Sakura meringis menahan sakit yang saat ini terasa di bagian perutnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Paras tampannya kini menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Um, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya sebuah tendangan kecil, kok. Sepertinya dia tadi marah karena sedari tadi tidak dipedulikan oleh kita," jelas Sakura terkikik geli seraya mengusap pelan perutnya.

Senyuman tipis Sasuke berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman hangat ketika ia mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Hn. Jangan sering-sering menendang _Kaa-san_-mu. Kau mengerti?" ujar Sasuke sambil menekukkan kedua kakinya agar wajahnya setara dengan perut Sakura . Ia—Sasuke— lalu mengusap pelan perutmu.

.

_Senyumanmu selalu membuatku merona, Sasuke-_kun_ … aku suka senyumanmu … aku ingin selalu melihat senyumanmu … Oleh karena itu, tersenyumlah untukku…._

_._

"Apakah 50 kartu pos ini bisa sampai tepat pada tanggal satu Januari, _Sir_?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan 50 buah kartu pos yang ditumpuk ke atas.

"Tentu bisa, _Miss_. Total semuanya adalah 800 ryo, _Miss_," ujar petugas kantor pos tersebut tersenyum.

Sakura membuka tas tangannya kemudian mencari dompet kecil yang terselip di antara peralatan kosmetiknya.

_Aduh. Di mana ini dompetku?_ Sakura membatin cemas. Tiba-tiba gerakannya berhenti ketika sebuah tangan kekar memegang tangannya.

.

_Sasuke-_kun_…_

.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar," ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan uang sejumlah 800 ryo tersebut kepada sang petugas.

"_Arigatou_, _Sir_," tutur petugas itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn. Ayo kita ke stasiun, Sakura. 30 menit lagi kereta akan tiba di stasiun," ucap Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ba-baik."

.

.

"Waaah. Pemandangannya indah sekali," seru Sakura riang. _Emerald_-nya kini sedang menatap fenomena alam yang jarang—bahkan tidak ada sama sekali—terekam oleh manik matanya di bumi Tokyo.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Sakura, "Hn. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah berubah, Sakura. Selalu saja heboh," ujarnya singkat.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Meski begitu, kau tetap mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … aku ngantuk," lanjut Sakura. Sesekali bibirnya membulat membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Hn. Bersandarlah di bahuku," ucap Sasuke seraya memperpendek jarak antara dia dan Sakura agar bahunya dapat dijangkau oleh istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul lalu menumpukan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

… _kau tahu? Aku ingin selalu di dekatmu…._

_._

"Hei, Sakura. Bangun … kita sudah sampai di Kyoto," ujar Sasuke seraya mengguncang pelan bahu Sakura.

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan manik _emerald_-nya yang selalu membuat orang-orang sekelilingnya terbius akan keindahannya—termasuk Sasuke.

"Ng? Kita sudah sampai, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura saat kesadarannya telah utuh.

"Hn. Ayo kita keluar." Sasuke berujar singkat lalu menuntun Sakura untuk berdiri dari kursinya.

"_Ha'i_!"

.

_Tapi sepertinya takdir tak mengizinkan kita untuk bersama lebih lama lagi…._

_._

_**Malam Omisoka di Hotel dekat Kuil Inari.**_

"Sasuke-_kun_ … ayo dimakan sobanya," bujuk Sakura seraya menyendokkan sesendok soba lalu mendekatkannya ke bibir Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak mau," ujar Sasuke. _Onyx_-nya enggan beralih dari layar ponselnya yang saat ini menampilkan serial _game_ terbaru.

"Sa-su-ke. Cepat makan soba ini!" seru Sakura sambil mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal.

"Habiskan soba ini dalam waktu lima menit. Jika soba itu tidak kau habiskan … ponsel terkutukmu ini akan kuhancurkan dalam waktu lima detik, **Suamiku tercinta**," ancam Sakura tersenyum manis seraya mendekatkan semangkuk soba ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn," respons anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha tersebut, pasrah.

Perlahan ia menyuapkan sesendok soba, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Lumayan," komentarnya setelah ia menelan soba tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Bibir Sakura terbuka perlahan pertanda ia mau mengucapkan sesuatu. Tetapi, gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara genta mulai dipukul.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau dengar itu? Genta mulai dipukul. Ayo kita hitung berapa kali genta itu dibunyikan. Ayo, ayo!" seru Sakura antusias, membuat _onyx_ Sasuke berputar pelan.

"Hei, Sakura. Tadi kau memintaku untuk menghabiskan soba ini," ucapnya seraya menunjuk mangkuk soba yang baru dicicipinya sedikit, "lalu sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menghitung bunyi genta itu. Sebenarnya kau mau apa, sih?" cerca Sasuke membuat _emerald_ Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Sa … Sasuke-_kun_ … _gomenasai_," tuturnya terbata-bata, membuat Sasuke menjadi serba salah.

Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati Sakura lalu mengusap pelan punggungnya, "Sakura … maafkan aku. Tadi aku lepas kendali."

Wanita musim semi itu menggeleng perlahan. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Sasuke-_kun_. Semua ini salahku, kok."

"Sakura…," Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, "ayo kita hitung bunyi genta itu." Kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

"… 101 … 102 … 103 … 104 … 105 … 106 … 107 … 108 …."

"Genta itu berbunyi 108 kali. Wah, kuat sekali orang yang memukul genta itu, ya. Kira-kira apa maksud dari pemukulan genta itu, ya?" ungkap Sakura seraya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ck. 108 kali bunyi genta itu memiliki lambang jenis nafsu jahat manusia yang harus dihalau, Sakura," jelas Sasuke seraya melirik jam tangannya.

"Selamat Tahun Baru, Sakura," lanjut Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

_Andai saja aku tahu kalau 108 kali bunyi genta itu sama dengan lama waktu hidupku di dunia ini…_

_._

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita ke kuil Inari," ajak Sakura pada keesokan harinya.

"Hn. Beri aku waktu 15 menit lagi," gumamnya seraya menarik selimut tersebut agar menutupi seluruh badannya.

Empat buah sudut siku-siku bertengger di dahi Sakura.

"Cepat mandi, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura berteriak tepat di telinga Sasuke, membuat sang pemilik telinga mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hn." Dengan sekali gerakan halus Sasuke turun dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, dengan malas ia mengambil sebuah handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

… _maka akan kuhabiskan 108 jam_—_4 hari 12 jam_—_ini dengan baik bersamamu sebaik-baiknya…._

.

_Semoga _Kami-sama_ memberkati aku dan keluargaku di tahun baru ini,_ batin Sakura.

_Hn. Beri aku kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai di tahun yang baru ini, _Kami-sama, pikir Sasuke.

Setelah mereka selesai berdoa, mereka pun melemparkan sekeping koin lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan area kuil.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Untuk mengisi waktu luang, Sasuke dan Sakura pun pergi ke suatu area yang tidak jauh dari kuil. Di sana banyak sekali toko-toko berjejer. Masing-masing penjual menjual barang yang berbeda, membuat area tersebut menjadi menarik.

"Sasuke-_kun _… lihat itu!" seru Sakura sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke salah satu toko.

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Daruma? Kau mau boneka itu, Sakura?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan langkah tidak sabar, Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke menuju toko tersebut.

"Paman, berapa harga boneka ini?" tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk satu boneka daruma bewarna merah jambu.

"300 ryo, Nona," jawab penjual tersebut tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, Paman. Aku beli dua, ya," tutur Sakura seraya menyerahkan uang sejumlah 600 ryo.

"Terima kasih telah membeli, Nona. Apa Nona ingin memanjatkan harapanmu dan menggambar mata kiri dari boneka ini sekarang? Jika Nona mau, saya ada menyediakan spidolnya," tawar penjual itu tersenyum ramah sembari menyerahkan sebuah spidol hitam.

"Tentu. Terima kasih, Paman," ujar Sakura tersenyum simpul lalu menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, ayo dipilih boneka darumanya."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengambil sebuah daruma bewarna merah sementara Sakura mengambil boneka daruma yang beberapa saat lalu ia tunjuk.

"Aku duluan, ya, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura seraya memanjatkan harapannya, lalu perlahan ia menggoreskan beberapa garis lengkung membentuk sebuah mata, membuat bagian—sebelah kiri—yang tadinya hanya bewarna kini sudah terisi oleh goresan tinta spidol.

Setelah selesai, Sakura memberikan spidolnya kepada Sasuke. "Giliranmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengambil spidol yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Lalu, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan tadi, yaitu memanjatkan harapan, lalu melukis mata bagian kiri boneka daruma miliknya.

"Hn, selesai," ucapnya singkat.

Sakura mengembalikan spidol tersebut kepada sang penjual. Tak lupa juga Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Jika keinginanmu sudah terkabul, lukislah mata kanannya, ya, Nona," pesan sang penjual sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, Pamaan!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu berlalu pergi bersama Sasuke.

.

_Kau mau tahu harapanku saat aku melukiskan mata kiri pada daruma itu, Sasuke-_kun_?_

_._

"Um, Sasuke-_kun _… tadi kau berharap apa?" _Emerald_-nya berkilat penasaran, menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

"_Himitsu_," respons Sasuke datar, membuat Sakura menggumam kesal.

"Dasar pelit."

"Hei, harapan itu tidak boleh diberitahu, Bodoh," tutur Sasuke, mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tunggu aku, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura berseru kesal, "aku sedang hamil, _Baka_!"

Kalimat terakhir Sakura spontan membuat Sasuke berhenti kemudian berbalik mendekati Sakura.

"Hn, maaf. Aku lupa kalau kau sedang hamil," ucap Sasuke.

Batu giok Sakura membulat sempurna, "Dasar. Masih muda tapi sudah pikun."

"Ah, sudahlah, Sakura. Ayo kita kembali ke hotel," ajak Sasuke seraya menggandeng tangan Sakura, membuat wanita _sugar plum_ itu tersipu malu.

.

_Saat itu, aku berharap agar aku bisa selalu menemanimu sampai hidupmu berakhir, Sasuke-_kun_…_

_._

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka menampakkan bola _onyx_ yang hitam miliknya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin keluar dari pori-porinya.

_Sa-Sakura…. _Sasuke bergumam pelan. Sesekali lelaki itu mengacak pelan rambut _raven_-nya.

_Apakah itu hanya bunga tidur semata?_ batin Sasuke lagi. Kedua bola matanya menatap potret foto Sakura yang saat itu sedang tersenyum lebar seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Sakura … aku merindukanmu," gumam Sasuke pelan sembari memeluk erat bingkai foto tersebut. Kelopak matanya terpejam sempurna. Hatinya kini digerogoti kembali oleh rasa rindu terhadap Sakura dan buah hatinya yang masih tidur di dalam perut istrinya.

Seandainya kecelakaan maut itu tidak terjadi. Seandainya nyawa Sakura bisa ditukar dengan nyawanya. Seandainya ia tidak memaksa Sakura untuk pulang pada hari itu—4 Januari. Seandainya kita tidak membeli tiket kereta pada siang hari itu. Seandainya saat itu ia mendengar semua perkataan Sakura … pasti sekarang wanitanya itu masih berada di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan senyumannya yang menentramkan hati Sasuke.

Ya, seandainya….

Namun, kenyataannya sekarang, Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk pulang ke Tokyo karena ada rapat penting antar pemegang saham. Lalu, Sasuke memesan tiket kereta api yang akan berangkat pada hari itu juga, jam setengah 12 siang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tiket yang ia beli itu akan mengantarkan Sakura—dan benih cintanya—ke dunia lain. Ia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura yang saat itu tidak ingin pulang karena mendapati firasat buruk—sangat buruk. Lelaki ini egois. Ia lebih mementingkan kepentingan perusahaannya yang di ujung tanduk dibandingkan istrinya yang pada hari itu merengek tidak mau pulang.

Andai saja—

.

_Berhentilah berandai-andai Sasuke-_kun_. Jalani hidupmu sebaik-baiknya._

_Keberuntungan pasti akan selalu menyertaimu._

_Taklukkanlah hidup ini Sasuke-_kun _… keluarlah sebagai seorang pemenang._

_Lalu, jika saatnya sudah tiba, tinggalkanlah hidup ini dengan seulas senyum._

_Cintaku akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu, Sayang._

_._

Bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke membola. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," gumamnya pelan seraya mengambil dua buah boneka daruma yang terletak di sebuah meja kecil, di samping tempat tidurnya.

Saat ini, di manik mata Sasuke terekam jelas boneka daruma merah jambu yang telah memiliki sepasang mata.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini hanya sebuah ilusi semata.

"Ini bukan ilusi. Tapi aku yakin tadi daruma ini hanya memiliki mata kiri saja. Kenapa … sekarang boneka ini memiliki sepasang mata?" bisiknya pelan.

Otak jeniusnya kini berpikir keras, berusaha mencari sebuah jawaban yang pasti dari semua hal aneh yang terjadi padanya malam ini.

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan.

_Semua ini tidak dapat dipikir secara logika,_ batin Sasuke akhirnya.

_._

_Um, sepertinya bertemu denganmu sekali saja dalam alam mimpi ini sudah dapat membuat hatiku puas, Sasuke-_kun_._

_Jadi, dengan ini aku putuskan bahwa_—

.

—_**harapanku telah terkabul, Sasuke-**_**kun.**

Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Suara itu … suara Sakura.

"Sakura, kau di mana?" tutur Sasuke melemparkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

_**Tidak usah mencariku, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Perlu kau ketahui, pertemuan kita itu bukanlah sebuah bunga mimpi semata.**_

Suara lembut Sakura kembali menyusup ke dalam telinga Sasuke.

_._

_Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya, Sasuke-_kun_._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_._

Sasuke mencoba menggali kembali potongan-potongan mimpi tersebut. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkannya, dengan perlahan Sasuke mengurutkan potongan demi potongan mimpi tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika ia mengingat perkataan terakhir Sakura di mimpinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu," gumam Sasuke pelan seraya meletakkan kedua daruma—kenangannya bersama Sakura—tersebut kembali pada tempatnya.

"Biarlah tetap seperti ini," bisik Sasuke menatap daruma merah miliknya yang masih belum memiliki dua buah mata, "karena harapanku tidak akan pernah terkabul."

.

"_Um, Sasuke-_kun _… tadi kau berharap apa?" Emerald-nya berkilat penasaran, menatap _onyx_ Sasuke._

"Himitsu_," respons Sasuke datar, membuat Sakura menggumam kesal._

"_Dasar pelit."_

_._

"_**Harapanku waktu itu adalah … aku ingin selalu menjaga dan melindungimu, Sakura."**_

_**.**_

**A/N:**

Buseet. Ini fict dapet ga ya _feel_-nya?;_;*mundung mainin pasir*

Maap ye kalo fictnya makin ke bawah makin ngebosenin/krik

dan saya juga tau fict ini gaje. Jadi, aku minta maaf yaaa Q_Q *nunduk22*

_But, hope you like it, minna_~

Trus maap juge, ye. Fict MC lainnya belum pada apdet. *ngacir*

Ini fict juja idenya dadakan kok~ ToT

Sekedar info, yg di italic terus di ketengahin itu ucapan Sakura pas masuk ke mimpi Sasuke x'D

_Well, mind to __**Review **__and __**Concrit**__?_

**_Lrynch Fruhling._**

**_22.35 p.m. [18042012].  
_**


End file.
